


Join Us

by legitimate_salvage (ifinkufreaky)



Series: in a lovely constellation [1]
Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, i like it when everyone gets what they want, the eXXXpanse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifinkufreaky/pseuds/legitimate_salvage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected seduction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Much love to dashakay for the helpful beta read.

Jim Holden was finally clean. Freshly showered, he walked down the sleek hallway of the MCRN _Tachi_ , now the _Rocinante,_ and felt his body releasing tension he hadn’t even noticed until he felt it melting away . They had enough air, for the moment they were safe from everyone trying to kill or imprison them, and they had a course set to Tycho that just might have real security at the end of it. But that wasn’t what was finally loosening the knot in his stomach. He had access to all the coffee he could drink, he had shaved, and he didn’t reek of sweat anymore. It was the little things.

He was just returning to the bunk he had chosen as his own when he heard a sound that was also spectacularly normal: a peal of female laughter. Naomi must be feeling better too. The thought of seeing her smiling absolutely called to Holden. After their ordeal, he had started feeling a warmth when he looked at her, a protectiveness, and a definite attraction. He had been thinking all evening about the way she had pursed her lips and looked at him as she reprogrammed the transponder: ferocious and fragile at the same time. He pictured her making that face while tearing his clothes off of him and almost stumbled. He walked right past his cabin, moving toward the open door at the end of the hallway, where the lovely sound that started this train of thought had come from. He heard the low rumble of Amos’ voice, then another giggle.

Holden hesitated. He wondered if his company would actually be welcome. On the _Cant_ they had all gotten along just fine, if superficially. Naomi had been the alluring yet distant chief engineer who only spoke to him when she needed something. Her teasing remarks were sometimes sharp, but Holden had usually taken them as affectionate. Amos had always been her stoic, handsome shadow. He was totally Holden’s type when it came to men; built, pretty, and wild around the edges. Holden never felt completely safe when he was in the room, which somehow increased the attraction. The fact that the guy had tried to physically intimidate him multiple times in the past twelve hours had only added to the effect. Still, Holden worried how much all the harsh words had tarnished their working relationship. He resumed his course toward the sound of their voices. Now would probably be a great time to clear the air. Especially since he found himself hoping he and Naomi might start sharing a bunk in the near future.

Holden stepped into the open doorway, and the greeting he was about to utter died on his lips. Naomi was perched up on Amos’ lap, smiling intimately at the big man while tipping a bottle of whiskey against her mouth. Holden heard a rushing in his ears, felt his stomach sink as he backed up a step.  He hadn’t thought the two of them were together like that, after the bizarre speech Amos had given him during their spacewalk on the _Knight’s_ hull. “Oh! Didn’t mean to interrupt,” he said when they looked up at him, then he turned quickly to head back to his own bunk.

He was halfway down the hall when he heard Naomi call to him. “Holden.” God, he loved the way his name sounded in her mouth. “Wait.”

He turned back. She was standing against the wall in front of the door, jumpsuit peeled down to her hips, exposing that tight little undershirt she wore so well. She was thrusting the bottle out toward him with a wide smile. “Join us.”

“I don’t want to intrude,” he said, trying to speak past the knot forming in his throat after seeing them like that. He may have only just started having feelings for Naomi, but it seemed they were coming on hard.

Naomi shrugged with an enigmatic smile. “What if we want you to?”

Was she saying? No, she couldn’t be. Holden felt a sheepish smile spread over his face.

“Come on, have a drink with us,” she beckoned. Holden’s feet were moving in her direction before he actually told them to. Naomi looked down at the side of the bottle while he took the last few steps that would close the distance between them. “Amos found this in one of the lockers. It’s not bad.” Holden had expected her to step back into the room, so he ended up right up in her space before he realized she wasn’t moving. 

Her lashes fluttered, just a little, as she looked up from the bottle to his face.  Her eyes were breathtaking  at this intimate distance, especially since she was no longer scowling at him. Her irises looked like warm, deep pools he was dying to drown himself in. He realized he was looking too long without saying anything. She was going to make fun of him in a second. “Here, give it a try,” she said in a low tone. There was only a ghost of mockery in her face, like she recognized his lapse but she thought it was cute. She held the bottle up near his lips. “We didn’t bother to look for any glasses.”

We. Staring into her eyes had made Holden forget that Amos was in the room just behind her. He grabbed the bottle and took a long pull.

Naomi still wasn’t moving; as she watched him drink she might have even leaned a little bit closer. She laughed that beautiful bell-like peal again  when he sputtered on the burn of the awful stuff in the bottle.

“That was terrible of me. I really should have warned you. The distillations from Pallas are an acquired taste.”

“Good thing I got a lot down before the flavor caught up to me,” he choked. “It tastes like death.”

“You guys coming back in here, or what?” came Amos’ voice from the room.

Naomi’s gaze didn’t slip from Holden’s eyes. She curled her mouth into a sly smile, like she was sharing some kind of joke that only he would get. “That depends on Holden,” she answered, laughter in her voice. “Now that you’ve found out our booze is awful, do you still want to stick around?”

He could already feel the warm buzz of the liquor spreading through his limbs, making him feel like the thrust gravity was lessening.  “Don’t think I’ll be asking you to pass the bottle very often, but sure. I was hoping for a chance to talk to you guys.”

Naomi flashed him a grin and backed into the room. Holden thought he would follow that smile anywhere. Amos stood up when they came in, nodding at Holden and moving to lean against the wall. Holden didn't miss the way Amos’ hand ghosted across the small of her back as she passed and sat down on the bed. It was the only place to sit in the tiny cabin, and Naomi beckoned for Holden to come sit next to her with one graceful hand.

Holden’s eyes flicked over to Amos, who tipped his head toward the empty seat with a friendly smile. This was just getting weirder. Holden wasn’t sure if Amos had ever been warm to him before, he thought as he took the offered seat. The guy usually just seemed like a good-looking and intimidating robot, waiting for Naomi to tell him what to do next. There were some things Holden had idly fantasized about Naomi telling Amos to do, to him, but this was not the time to get carried away by those kind of thoughts. Now that it had been confirmed the two were together, Holden knew he had to give up on his notions about either of them.

“You okay, Holden?” Amos asked. “You’re looking a little green.”

“Still choking on that battery acid that calls itself whiskey,” he said. _Definitely not wallowing in jealousy and disappointment._  

“It’s not all that bad,” Naomi said with a theatrical pout, then wrapped her lips around the bottle and took another swig. She bravely suppressed a cough after she swallowed, and leaned her shoulder against Holden’s as if she needed the support. Even that casual touch sent a jolt of pleasure through him. Holden realized he was going to have a hard time just dropping his feelings for her.

“You sure you’re enjoyin’ this stuff, boss?” Amos asked her as he leaned down and took the bottle, sharing a smirk with Holden over her head as he did so. He knocked back a considerable swallow.

“Whatever it takes, after what we’ve just been through.” Naomi sat up straight again, and every nerve ending she had been pressing on screamed at the loss of her touch.

Holden shook his head slightly, decided this was the right time to clear the air. “So, I want to apologize for the things I said, back on the _Donnager_.” He looked squarely at Naomi. “I know you didn’t have anything to do with blowing the _Cant._ I know you’re not OPA.”

The mischievous smile she had been wearing all along softened, into something deeper, more real. “I really appreciate you saying that.” She held his eyes for a long moment. She looked like she was searching through things to say, and abandoning each one. “But I don’t even want to think about any of that right now,” she finally said. She glanced up at Amos, then adjusted one of the pillows behind her back and leaned into the corner between the padded headboard and the bulkhead. “I just want to take a breather and count my blessings.”

“Amen to that,” Holden said. “We’ve got a nice long boring ride to Tycho ahead of us, and I think all our brains deserve a little rest.” He shifted to face Naomi, pulse quickening at the sexual effect given by her semi-reclined pose, so close to him in the bed. He had to get it together, or he was about to embarrass himself. He looked up as Amos leaned over, offering him the whiskey. Holden hoped the blush he felt creeping up his cheeks wasn’t visible. But the corner of Amos’ mouth twisted up in a knowing smile as Holden accepted the bottle, and his eyes wandered over Holden’s lap like he was looking for an erection. Then Holden was sure his face reddened; the big man looming over him and looking at him like that absolutely made his cock stiffen, and he could only hope Amos hadn’t seen it. Holden quickly dropped his eyes to the bottle in his hands, but did not drink. He was going to need all the self-control he had left.

“Restful, yeah, but the trip doesn’t have to be boring,” Naomi said. Holden turned; Naomi was gazing up at him like they were about to kiss. What was going on here?

His hand spasmed around the bottle. Ah, that must be what she was referring to. He held it up, squinted through the shatter-resistant polycarbonate. “There might be enough in here to keep us feeling good until we get there?” he offered optimistically. Naomi crossed her legs, and her shin fell comfortably against Holden’s knee. “Though there’s Alex to take into account too,” he rambled, “I feel a little bad leaving him out of the party.”

“Oh, I think he’s very happy up there with his new toy all to himself right now,” Naomi responded, still giving Holden those bedroom eyes.

“Yeah,” Holden said, fumbling awkwardly for a topic of conversation. “This is pretty much his dream ship.”

The room lapsed into silence for a moment. Amos was leaning back against the wall in front of them, arms crossed casually. Holden couldn’t even look at Naomi, though he was acutely aware of the way her leg was resting against his own.

“He doesn’t get it,” Amos said to Naomi. “You’re being too subtle.”

Holden felt his heart start to race.

Naomi scowled at Amos. “I was trying to build up to it, a little finesse, you know? It’s not as much fun if you just lay it out there.”

Amos moved to Holden’s left, opposite Naomi, and stretched one impressive arm out to lean against the bunk above them. “Whatever you say, boss.” Then Amos looked down at Holden in a way that made him suddenly wonder what it would feel like to run a hand over that solid chest. 

He felt Naomi’s leg start rubbing against his. Holden tore his eyes off Amos to look back at her, head starting to buzz again. Her smile reminded him of one of the cats from the farm back in Montana, just before it was going to pounce. 

Holden couldn’t take it anymore. He knew what he wanted this to be, but there was no way in hell he was going to be the first one to say it. “Okay, what are you guys talking about?”

Naomi looked down, then back up through her eyelashes dramatically. “Like I said, we want you to _join_ us.”

He still wasn’t brave enough to believe it. “Join you?”

Amos made a frustrated noise. “Jesus. We wanna fuck you, Holden,” he said, his eyes guileless and intent as he gazed down at Holden. It was a look usually reserved for Naomi.

It felt like most of the blood in Holden’s body rushed between his legs when he heard those crude words come out of Amos’ mouth. Naomi sat forward and reprimanded Amos with a slap on the shoulder, but judging by the way her pupils widened when she met Holden’s eyes, she was experiencing a similar reaction.

“Or, you know, whatever you’re comfortable with,” she said, amending Amos’ proposition.

They waited for a response. “I… I wasn’t expecting this,” Holden began. He was so turned on he could barely think, but something was screaming at him to be careful.

“I know,” Naomi said quickly, already retreating, ready to give him an out. “It was kind of a spur-of-the-moment idea. And probably outside of your usual sort of thing.”

Holden looked from Naomi to Amos, who continued to loom and just raised an eyebrow at him.

“It wouldn’t be my first polyamorous experience, if that’s what you mean,” Holden said with confidence. “Plus, you know, I have eight parents. So you’re not weirding me out here. Just processing this.” He was already halfway in love with Naomi. He couldn’t decide if that made this moment better, or worse. He didn’t want to ruin what they could have, by coming together too flippantly so early on. He wanted to do this, dear God how he wanted to have both of them, but all they had offered was sex and he wanted even more from Naomi. It didn’t seem right to skip over that. “I…” He made a noise in the back of his throat, a tormented groan that was the perfect replacement for any word that might describe the joyful anguish he was in right now.

Naomi took his hand. Everything came into focus.

“I really want to do this, but it wouldn’t be fair. It wouldn’t be honest.” Naomi just listened, eyes riveted on his, fingers playing over his knuckles. “I think I want more from you… more than just a fun night. And you’ve already got Amos. Which I only just figured out,” he added, trailing off and looking away from her.

Naomi glanced over his head at her lover, then recaptured Holden’s eyes with a gentle smile. “Amos and I…” Her eyes searched the air for a moment, then returned to him. “We’ve got room for ‘more.’” She took a deep breath. “I like you, Holden. This isn’t really any different from how any other fling starts. It’s just that Amos and I are kind of a package deal.” Her mouth twisted into that mischievous smile again. “And I’ve seen how you look at him. I’m thinking that might not be a problem for you.”

Holden felt a blush starting to creep up again, as his head turned almost involuntarily toward the other object of his lust.

“I want Naomi to have whatever she wants,” Amos said. “And I can’t really do a lot of the feelings things that go with a relationship. Somehow she loves me anyway,” he smiled at Naomi, “but it means most of that ‘boyfriend’ job is still open.” Trust Amos to lay out something emotionally complicated like it was simple. He reached down and took the whiskey bottle from Holden’s hand. “Not that I don’t want you, too,” he grinned, “I’m just saying, this can mostly be about her, if that’s all you’re up for.” Then he leaned back against the wall again, pointed Holden’s attention back to Naomi with a nod of his head.

Holden turned back to the gorgeous woman sitting next to him, who was still twirling her fingers through his and grinning both hopefully and nervously. The vulnerability in her smile was killing him . He might have fallen the rest of the way in love with her right then. He decided not to keep her in suspense any longer, reaching out and wrapping his hand around the back of her neck. He felt her shiver as he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

It felt like Naomi’s whole body melted under him, then a moment later her strength rose back up to meet him. She fell into him eagerly  and they showed each other who they were with lips and tongues. Her hands came lightly to his face, then she ran her fingernails through his scalp and started playing with his hair. Holden moaned and wrapped his arms around her, curling his fingers under the hem of her undershirt while his tongue explored her mouth.

She broke off the kiss, looked into his eyes from the few centimeters separating their faces. Her hands were still in his hair. Her soft smile looked like a giggle might erupt from her at any moment, and Holden realized his face was screwing up in the same way. He was just so damned happy about how things were turning out, to have her in his arms right now… and Amos just behind. Naomi’s eyes flicked over to Amos, then back to Holden, a question in her eyes. Holden raised an eyebrow, not sure exactly what she was trying to say.

Naomi rose, trailing one hand along Holden’s chest as she passed him to go stand before Amos. Holden had seen the two together countless times on the decks of the _Canterbury,_ and had never suspected they were involved.  Now their chemistry was obvious, something different in the way they held themselves behind this closed door. She seemed… more feminine, and playful, as she stepped over to him with a roll in her hip. Amos looked at her like she was an angel in the flesh, like he always did, but when he wrapped his hands around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest, there was nothing worshipful about it.  Holden expected him to kiss her, but Amos dipped his face behind her ear and did something that made Naomi gasp. Then they both turned to look at him, lust and invitation in their eyes.

As Holden stepped up to them, Naomi swiveled around to Amos’ side, tucking herself comfortably under his arm. He felt a little nervous flutter as he approached the big man, who just gazed at him with a hint of a smirk on his face. Kissing Naomi had been a familiar task, the sort of thing Holden felt he was pretty good at. It had been a long time since he had been with another man, however. His lust for Amos felt sharper but also left him more uncertain. Holden took a deep breath and did what he had been wanting to do all night, reaching out and stroking his hand down the hard planes of Amos’ chest. The smirk deepened, the crease of a dimple cracking the side of Amos’ face.  He placed one hand on the back of Holden’s neck, then waited. The surprising gentleness in his touch soothed Holden’s apprehension, reassured him that while he was wanted, he could go at his own pace.

Holden stepped in, pushing their bodies together and crushing Amos’ mouth with his own. His fears melted under the heat of his desire, and Amos matched his intensity immediately. The gentleness dissolved and Amos’ hand clamped down on Holden’s neck, his insistent tongue trying to wrest control of the kiss. Now he didn’t seem any more willing to let Holden be in charge than he had been on the _Knight._ This was going to be interesting. 

Holden felt Naomi’s fingers playing along his hips, easing their way under his jumpsuit and setting fire to his skin. When she started kissing his neck, it was all too much and he lost his battle with Amos. The two pushed him playfully down to the bunk.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey boss, want some of this?” Amos had said, appearing in the doorway of Naomi’s tiny cabin on the newly-christened _Rocinante._ He was waving a bottle of liquor in offering and asking her an entirely different question with his raised eyebrows.

“Get in here,” Naomi had replied, smiling, making room for him on the bunk. She wasn’t much of a drinker, but these were certainly special circumstances. She was so grateful to finally be feeling safe enough to relax, and to be alone with Amos now that they had a moment of privacy on this strange new ship. After all the stress they had endured together, their tense moments of disagreement and their separation followed by near death on the Martian battleship, she was craving a reconnection.

Naomi was never comfortable showing Amos affection in front of the rest of the crew. The ways he could make her feel had absolutely no place in her professional life. Behind closed doors, she was delighted to stop being “boss” and just melt under his hands, playing out a dynamic entirely separate from everything else. She let him have his way with her, and he always seemed to give her just what she needed, even when that turned out to be some things she had never expected. But the Chief of Engineering couldn’t be seen on her hands and knees in front of her assistant, so they kept their love games for the moments they were alone.

They had actually been laughing about Jim Holden just before he had popped his head into the room. Amos had mentioned that Holden’s eyes were following Naomi everywhere lately. Naomi took the comment seriously; Amos didn’t always get the nuances of what he was seeing, but he saw everything. She definitely had felt something was going on when Holden unleashed his full beaming smile on her after they renamed the ship. She had seen him charm women before, but it was nothing compared to being the target of those warm eyes, that wide smile. She had shivered in Amos’ arms, describing that look Holden had given her. Then she had teased Amos about all the long looks she had caught Holden giving _him_ when they crossed paths over the years on the _Cant_. Amos had smirked and described something absolutely filthy he wouldn’t mind doing to Holden.

Moments later the man himself had appeared in the doorway. The poor guy’s jealousy was written all over Holden’s face as his eyes roamed over their intimate posture and he backed away. Clearly he had been interested in at least one of them. Naomi and Amos had looked back at each other, eyebrows raised, and they didn’t even need to speak to reach an understanding. They both wanted him. Amos lifted his chin in a little nod toward the door, and Naomi was up, spinning around the doorframe like a gleeful little girl and calling Holden to come and play.

Now Naomi was in the middle of both of them, eyes closed and finally relaxed and distracted in a warm pool of pure joy. Four hands were stroking her everywhere, the sensory feedback drawing a beautiful outline of her body in her mind. It was easy to tell whose hands were whose. Amos’ touch was possessive, but without a trace of jealousy. It was like he was showing her off to Holden, like he was happy to share his favorite toy. Holden’s hands were eager as he explored her body; they stroked her with a lusty confidence that had been just what she expected from the playboy officer.

But Naomi hadn’t anticipated the tenderness, nor the affection, that Holden was showing her. It was in the way he kept pausing to check in, slowing his movements and gazing into her eyes, almost like he was using that connection to refuel for his next burst of eroticism. It showed in the way he seemed almost afraid to touch, reaching out reverently after Amos peeled her shirt off from behind and revealed her breasts to their new lover. Was it just that she had forgotten what it was like to get naked with anyone other than Amos, who mostly seemed incapable of those softer feelings? Or was Holden actually falling in love with her already?

The drowning look in Holden’s gaze was both wonderful and frightening. She was glad Amos was at her back; she felt she might be overwhelmed by all these foreign emotions if he weren’t there to ground her. She had thought she was just signing up for a bit of fun when they invited Holden in, and she wasn’t sure she was ready for the depths she was glimpsing in his eyes. But she liked how he was making her feel. Amos’ strong hands were still roaming over her body in that way he had that was both soothing and guiding, pushing her toward Holden, reassuring her that her desires were okay.

Naomi wrapped her legs around Holden’s waist and pulled herself into his lap as his arms enfolded her. There was a dizzying moment where he stared up at her like she was a vision from heaven as she ran her fingers through his thick hair, then he lowered his appreciative gaze to her chest and took one of her nipples in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it once, then sucked so firmly that a shock of pure pleasure jolted from his mouth straight down between her legs. Her head rolled back and she moaned, which encouraged him to repeat the maneuver, and others like it, until she was panting. She realized her hands were scrabbling across his back; the sensations of his slowly intensifying work were more maddening than fulfilling. She needed… something else, and she simultaneously needed him to never stop this alternating, teasing suckling. She was squirming in his lap and burying her fingers in his hair.

“Amos,” Holden broke his rhythm to say, voice a low, growling command. Naomi looked over her shoulder at him. Amos had retreated, was now sitting against the wall at the other end of the bunk. His jumpsuit was unzipped and he had one hand thrust inside, casually fondling himself as he watched them. “Take her shoulders,” she heard Holden instruct and she felt herself being tipped back over the bed.

Amos flashed Naomi a private smile that said: “Oh, he thinks he gives the orders in here,” and “Don’t worry, I’ll play nice,” all in one moment. He leaned forward and took Naomi’s upper body in his arms. She snuggled her forehead into his bicep as she settled into him, giving him a silent “thank you for not scaring him yet.” She felt Holden’s body retreat from between her legs, then his hands were lifting her hips and pulling the rest of her clothing off. Naomi was sure she was soaking wet after the way Holden had been teasing her breasts, and she bucked her hips toward him eagerly, desperate for more contact. But Holden played it slow, settling back onto the bed and kissing up the inside of her leg.

“Amos, play with her nipples some more,” Holden said, then scraped his teeth across the inside of her thigh, just above the knee.

Naomi was incredibly curious to see how long Amos was going to let Holden tell him what to do. When they were alone, Amos was almost always the one in charge. Even when they weren’t playing one of their games, Amos only seemed comfortable in a dominant role. She had never really pushed him on it; relaxing and taking a break from being the boss suited her just fine. She wondered what kind of pattern he’d settle into with Holden, though.

Amos guided Naomi down until she was lying in his lap. Then he reached forward and wrapped his hands around both her breasts, kneading and squeezing his fingers together over her nipples, until Naomi completely lost her train of thought. Holden’s mouth was working its way down her inner thigh in licks and nibbles, and Naomi was moaning before he even reached her center. She reached back and grabbed Amos around the waist just to help herself hold still, rubbing her cheek against the erection still trapped under his jumpsuit as she did. She had fooled around with several partners at once on a few occasions, but she had never been squarely at the center of attention like this before. When Holden closed his mouth over her clit, Amos pinched both her nipples and Naomi arched her back in ecstasy. With so many sensations at once she wondered how she was ever going to be satisfied with just one lover again. She smiled in the midst of her writhing when she realized she might not have to go back, not if the promises in Holden’s eyes came true….

“She looks like she’s gonna blow,” Amos observed.

“Already?” Holden murmured against her, vibrations of his voice making her spasm in pleasure. He did not stop his work.

Amos looked down at her with a smirk. “She might need a little distraction to stop this show from being over too quickly. I’d say from the way you’re lying there Naomi, you are just begging to get my dick slammed down your throat.”

Her pussy contracted involuntarily at the comment, but Naomi felt her face start to tingle. She was actually quite embarrassed that Holden was hearing Amos talk to her like that. Their little games had always been private before now. And being where he was, Holden probably had felt how strongly she reacted to Amos’ words, too.

Holden lifted his mouth from her. “Naomi,” he said, an amused purr in his voice, “do you like it rough?”

Her cheeks flushed deeper. “Sometimes,” she said, not looking at him.

Amos arched an eyebrow at her.

“Is that how you want it now?” Holden asked, without a trace of judgment in his voice.

Naomi finally got herself together enough to lift her head and look down at Holden. His earnest face looked gorgeous framed by her knees. “Not really,” she smiled. “This is exciting enough as is. Let’s all just make each other feel really good, yeah?” She glanced up at Amos, hoped she wasn’t disappointing him.

“You got it, boss,” he smiled back. “I don’t think the angle’s quite right for what I was thinking, anyway. You just lie back and let us make you come. I’m sure Holden will take care of me next.”

Naomi caught another blush creeping up Holden’s cheeks before she laid her head down against Amos again. Heaven save them both from Amos’ dirty mouth. The boys went back to their maddening work with a renewed vigor. Holden was honoring what she had said, but there was something different in his approach now. There was more confidence in his movements, a greater intensity in the way he lapped his tongue over her most intimate areas.

A darker look came into Holden’s eyes as he gazed up over her stomach. He slid one, then two fingers inside her as he continued to suck her clit, and when he started curling them against her g-spot a charge began building that felt almost unbearable. The constant stimulation Amos was giving her nipples was squaring the pleasure signals coming from Holden below her. Before she had even decided she was ready to come, she found herself biting Amos’ bicep to keep from screaming as an orgasm ripped through her. Both men kept going, wringing out every last bit of climax from her until she was scrabbling to rip Amos’ hands from her breasts, sitting up and pulling her overstimulated nerve endings out of Holden’s reach.

She was panting, clutching at herself almost protectively as she sat up in the center of the bed. Naomi needed a moment just to collect herself, and they let her have it. Holden was staring at her with a look that seemed stuck somewhere between smugness and awe. Naomi heard a rushing in her ears, found she couldn’t quite handle that tender look in his eyes. She turned her head to Amos; he was grinning and rubbing his arm. He knew her well enough to be able to tell exactly how hard she had just come. She hoped he wasn’t going to punish her later for that bite. Or maybe she was hoping that he would.

~~~

Holden watched Naomi try to recover from the ride they had just taken her on. Her head was wobbling a bit like she was drunk, but she still looked elegant, her long limbs crossing in a way that enhanced more than hid the allure of her naked body. He wasn’t sure if he had ever seen a woman look so beautiful. She gave Holden a long look, then Amos. Then she finally spoke, voice low and dreamy but still managing to mock. “How do you both still have your clothes on?”

She looked squarely at Holden, eyebrow raised like she was waiting for him to answer for his state of dress. Amos was already whipping his shirt off. Holden tried to focus on Naomi and think of a witty reply, but his throat was growing dry at the sight of Amos’ chest being revealed just behind her. No word but _glorious_ could describe that well-toned body.

“I think Holden needs a little help, boss,” Amos said, and suddenly they were both on him.

Naomi slid across Holden’s lap, curled herself up against his other side and started nibbling on his ear. She was making room for Amos, who scooted down the bed and took hold of Holden’s face by the jaw. The air rushed out of Holden’s lungs. Amos leaned in and pressed his mouth to Holden’s, sweet for a moment but then so very hungry. Naomi’s hands were peeling Holden’s shirt up, her mouth nibbling the flesh she was slowly exposing up his flank.

Holden thought about pushing back against Amos, who was leaning in as he worked his tongue in Holden’s mouth, but he found he was very much enjoying being carried away on the waves of his crew’s lusts. He did take the opportunity to explore Amos’ chest with his hands, skin warm and soft over his dense musculature. Holden felt his cock straining against his clothes, caught somewhere it no longer fit with all the blood rushing in. He didn’t have the soft kind of feelings for Amos yet, but the hard ones were enough. Naomi was tugging Holden’s shirt insistently against the back of his arms now. He hated to let go of Amos even for the second it would take to pull the thing free. Holden withdrew his embrace reluctantly, tried to pull out of Amos’ kiss. Amos’ hand clamped down on Holden’s jaw harder, refusing to let him retreat.

“Amos,” Naomi chided. “You can have him right back.”

Amos pulled his face back a few inches, paused as if it were taking him a moment to figure out what was going on. Then he released his grip and let Naomi pull the shirt over Holden’s head. Holden felt a shiver of self-consciousness as Amos looked him over. He worked pretty hard to keep himself in shape, but he could never quite shake that adolescent insecurity, wondering about how he measured up, when another attractive man looked at him. And Amos was so hard to read.

Naomi’s graceful fingers sliding along his cheek pulled Holden away before he could gauge Amos’ reaction; she turned his head down toward her and pulled him into a deep kiss of her own. She was tasting him, savoring him, soothing his momentary embarrassment. Then she was kissing him like she was already ready for round two. A tingling, tender excitement started rushing through Holden’s limbs. Naomi was making it so easy to fall for her.

Naomi pushed him flat onto the bed, and Holden felt Amos tugging his jumpsuit down off his hips. Yes, letting these two have their way with him was working out quite well. Holden’s hands spasmed around Naomi’s shoulders as he felt Amos take his cock in one strong hand, squeezing the shaft a few times before scooping up his balls in the other hand. Holden groaned against Naomi’s ear and clutched her to his chest as waves of pleasure rocked through him from Amos’ skillful hands. Then Holden was attacking Naomi with his mouth, in the hollow above her collarbone and that beautiful place where her neck met her shoulders. He couldn’t stop; Naomi giggled and gasped so beautifully.

He reached one hand down to cup her ass. Naomi had a fabulous ass and Holden was finally getting to touch it. He gave an experimental squeeze and she moaned, kissing him with renewed vigor. Holden took that as encouragement to grab and stroke as much as he liked. He massaged her bottom in lusty handfuls, proud of the skill with which he continued to kiss her when Amos was still teasing his cock and balls so mercilessly.

Naomi broke her kiss suddenly, capturing Holden’s gaze with darkened, lidded eyes. “I want you inside me,” she murmured, and started to shift her hips over to straddle him.

As exciting as the thought of sinking himself into Naomi was, Holden stopped her, clamping down on her hips to hold her away from him. Then he lifted his hands to cradle her face. “Let’s save that,” he said, trying to slow her down with his eyes. This whole experience was verging on sensory overload, and he wanted to be able to savor the first time he truly made love to her. Naomi’s eyes softened, then she gave him that deep smile again, the one that meant more than “let’s just have fun.” It was a smile she might have given if he was asking her on a date or surprising her with jewelry. All things the back of his brain was already planning on doing, once they got somewhere safe and calm… Holden felt a warmth spreading through his chest, which was being fed directly by the affection pouring out of Naomi’s gaze.

~~~

Amos watched the two of them stare at each other for a really long time, goofy grins plastered across both their faces. They were probably having some kind of emotional moment. He waited for what he figured was a good amount of time for that sort of thing, then he reminded them to get on with it.

“Well, if you’re not fucking him, Naomi, you better get down here and wrap your mouth around his dick.” That should get everybody back on track.

Naomi turned and raised one eyebrow at Amos. Then she started kissing along Holden’s chest, sliding her body down the bunk. Amos loved watching her move. Pretty much anything she was doing was always graceful, like a dancer. But he especially liked watching her when she didn’t have any clothes on. She crawled down Holden’s body like a cat, ended up on her hands and knees near the foot of the bed. She bent her head and licked him base to tip. When they were in bed Naomi pretty much always did what Amos said, which was how he liked it. And in return he gave her exactly what she liked.

As she sucked Holden slowly into her mouth, Amos came around behind her raised hindquarters, resting one knee on the bed. He stroked her ass appreciatively to start, just enjoying the view. It surprised him how much he liked watching her go down on Holden, to see her bob and writhe from a different angle, the same way she had over himself countless times before. He noticed how Holden moaned every time she sucked down on him, and the way his eyebrows fluttered when she raked her nails over his skin. Not hard to figure out what that guy liked. Amos filed the information away for later.

Amos shifted his gaze back to Naomi’s behind, waving so temptingly in his face. He grasped both her ass cheeks and then spread his hands, admiring the two cute little holes between them. He licked his thumb and ran it up and down the sensitive flesh of her pussy lips and watched her shudder. He had teasing Naomi down to an art. When he drew a circle around her swollen clit, she moaned around Holden’s cock and the other man spasmed, looked up at Amos with wide eyes. That was interesting. Amos rocked his thumb right over Naomi’s clit, working her faster than he usually did, trying to make her moan again. But he wasn’t getting the effect he was looking for. She must have been concentrating too hard on what she was doing.

That was okay, Amos knew how to make Naomi moan. He pulled his cock out of the top of his shorts, lined it up and started pressing himself inside her. She was wet enough that he was reasonably sure he wasn’t hurting her, but there was enough friction that he knew he was making an impression. Naomi gasped and arched her back. “A-mos…” she drawled like his name was two words, Holden’s cock still in her cheek. That was more like it. Holden’s eyes fluttered open again. His pupils were so dilated they looked black, his face slack with the joy that only getting your dick sucked could give you. Amos hoped to be making that face soon too. Preferably because Holden was returning the favor; that guy’s wide mouth was just made for sucking someone off.

But for now Amos was pretty happy fucking Naomi, hands stabilizing her hips as drew himself in and out of her hot pussy. He had to be more careful than he liked in order to not disrupt the work she was doing on Holden. Still, he was finding it endlessly amusing to try and affect the rhythm of her mouth with his pounding against her hips. Holden had started a soft monologue of groans and whispered expletives, fists balled up in the sheets. Amos rocked into Naomi harder and harder, caught up in the excitement and encouraging her to finish him. Naomi raised her head suddenly, dropping Holden’s cock from her mouth and panting like she needed to catch her breath. She pushed herself back against Amos and moaned in pleasure.

“Get your mouth back down there; let the poor guy finish, Naomi,” Amos chided.

Naomi turned her head and grinned over her shoulder. “Then quit being so distracting back there.”

“No can do,” Amos said, and bounced her a few more times in punctuation.

~~~

Holden was actually appreciating the break. He wanted to catch his own breath too. He had been hanging on for dear life, trying to make this wonderful scene last as long as possible. Watching Naomi work his cock was amazing enough, but when Amos had started in on her from behind Holden was entranced. A juvenile part of his mind was comparing it to a porn vid come to life. Except it was even better, because it was Naomi, and it was Amos.

Naomi turned from Amos to look at Holden again, a smile still sparkling in her eyes. Holden hoped she would keep looking at him like that for the rest of his life. She tipped her head like she was considering whether she should take him back in her mouth again, her body still rocking from the impact of Amos’ unceasing thrusts. Holden reached up and wrapped one hand around her head, gave her a slight smile as he gently guided her back down to his cock. He hoped she would take it as playful, and wasn’t about to call him an asshole. Her eyes lost focus and she sucked him back in eagerly, so she must have appreciated it. Holden rolled his head back and groaned; the brief respite had only made everything more sensitive.

He kept his hand on the back of her neck, stroking her softly. The world was narrowing down to nothing but her bobbing head and the overlapping waves of pleasure she was giving him. He felt his cock bump unexpectedly against the back of her throat. Holden opened his eyes to see Amos grinning at him. The big man bucked his hips and it happened again. Naomi growled without releasing suction and Amos winked at Holden. Suddenly all Holden could think about was Amos fucking _him_ so mercilessly, and he closed his eyes and felt his orgasm approach the point of no return. Naomi gave Holden one more solid suck and he was arching his back and letting out some sort of primal, throaty sound. She held him solidly as he spasmed through his release, a surge of pleasure that took a long time to subside.

Holden tried to pull Naomi up his body; he just wanted to hold her now, and savor his post-orgasmic bliss, but Amos was still fucking her. “Wait,” Naomi said, then disengaged herself from Amos and turned over. Now she was lying on her back against Holden’s chest. He wrapped his arms around her as she spread her legs invitingly for the other man. Holden snuggled his face into the top of Naomi’s head. Not exactly the post-coital cuddles he was used to, but when Amos put his mouth on her and Naomi started to tremble in rising ecstasy, Holden figured this wasn’t a bad deal at all.

He stroked her body gently as she gasped and squirmed. Whatever Amos was doing down there, it was intense. Holden found himself whispering appreciative nonsense in her ear. “God, you’re so beautiful. Seeing you like this…you are amazing.” Naomi moaned and rubbed her cheek against him. Moments later she was shaking and sighing in Holden’s anchoring grip, then Amos pulled away and she stilled. She rolled onto her side and burrowed herself into Holden, breaths slowing.

Holden closed his eyes too. Part of his brain was still playing catchup. He was holding Naomi Nagata right now. She and Amos were in fact ‘an item,’ but they were both totally into him, too. They had all just had mind-blowing sex. Group sex was always a little awkward, but this experience had felt so natural, and so satisfying. Holden felt Amos sit down at the end of the bunk. He opened his eyes, saw Amos’ cock standing straight up out of his pants. Holden had assumed the guy had switched to finishing Naomi orally because he had already come inside her. Apparently not.

“I got a job for you over here Holden, if you’re up for it,” Amos said. His stomach rippled as he lifted his hips, offering Holden his rock-hard erection.

Naomi giggled. She sounded drunk again. Maybe that was just how orgasms affected her. Or maybe she was happy to be outsourcing the work tonight. Though if Holden could judge by the eager way she had consumed him, it did seem like a task she usually enjoyed.

Holden shifted. He was reluctant to let go of a contented, cuddly Naomi, but he wasn’t about to leave a man behind. Naomi rolled off of him, settling into the pillows against the back wall of the bunk as Holden sat up and leaned toward Amos. He ran one hand down his inner thigh, then wrapped it around his rigid cock. It didn’t feel like Amos needed any more foreplay. Holden slid down to the floor, settled on his knees in front of the man. Though Holden had come too recently to get truly aroused again, he did feel a rush of excitement to look up at Amos like this. Especially since he was giving Holden that same I-know-you-want-it smile that had started off this whole encounter. Holden licked his lips and then wrapped them around the head of Amos’ cock. He could taste Naomi on him, and Holden felt his body make a valiant effort at a second erection in response.

Amos groaned in encouragement as Holden slowly bore down on him with his mouth, then swirled his tongue as he retreated. It had been a long time since Holden had sucked a dick, but it sounded like he was doing okay. He kept one hand wrapped around the base of Amos’ shaft, letting his lips meet his fist and pumping in time.

“Gotta say I like seeing you on your knees like this, Holden,” Amos said, still quipping even though the tension in his voice and the way his hips were rocking along with Holden’s movements showed how close he was to losing control. Holden looked up, saw Naomi’s head resting on Amos’ shoulder, arms curled around from behind him and playing with his nipples. Holden wondered how he looked to her, mouth straining around Amos’ thick cock.

“It’s a very pretty picture,” she said, responding to Amos. “I like to see an officer taking care of his crew.” Her words were teasing, but the look in her eyes held only appreciative affection and not a trace of scorn. Holden gave her a little salute without breaking his rhythm, then closed his eyes and sucked down hard, ready to give the big finale. Amos’ hands crept up Holden’s shoulders, urging him on. Holden tugged steadily with his fist as he took Amos’ cock as far into his mouth as he comfortably could.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Amos started repeating under his breath, whole body straining. Just as the aching in Holden’s cheeks started to become too much, Amos’s grip spasmed and warm, salty fluid filled Holden’s mouth. Amos held him there until his cock stopped shuddering, then let go and leaned back into Naomi.

Holden looked around for something to spit into. Nothing came to mind. He thought about running naked down to the head real quick, decided that would be both rude and ill-advised in case Alex happened to be coming down. Swallowing Amos’ load was just the only thing to do.

Amos looked down at Holden between his knees, gave him a contented little smile and then offered him his hand, beckoning him up onto the bed. Naomi slid out from behind Amos and settled Holden into the bunk on her other side. She laid her head on Holden’s shoulder with an affectionate snuggle. They sat in silence for a while. Holden hoped it was because everyone was feeling as good as he was. He didn’t want to deal with the potential awkwardness just yet of talking about what had happened and where they were going to go from here. He just wanted to enjoy how blissfully spent he felt, and savor these last bits of physical closeness for as long as the other two were up for it.

“Well, that was fun,” Amos said, pulling himself up and out of their happy little pile. He tucked his cock back into his shorts and started looking around for his undershirt.  A part of Holden wanted to cry, to see him putting that beautiful body away. “Can’t even figure how long it’s been since I got any sleep, though.” Naomi silently retrieved Amos’ shirt with her foot from its hiding place in the corner of the bunk and passed it to him by stretching out one long leg. Amos took it with a grin and flipped it over his head. Naomi didn’t seem to be asking him to stay, so Holden kept his own disappointment to himself as he watched Amos zip his jumpsuit back up and head toward the door. “Make sure you two get some shut-eye, too,” Amos called on his way out.

“Does he always just leave like that?” Holden asked when the door closed, feeling a little rejected.

“Amos can tolerate cuddling for exactly ninety seconds,” Naomi said with a reassuring smile. She didn’t seem upset about it herself. She looked sleepy and content. “Do you want to stay?”

“Yeah,” Holden said, voice a little thick. He pulled her into his chest and sank back down on the bed with her. “Yeah, I don’t want to be anywhere else right now.”

 


End file.
